


Waiting

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Waiting

Waiting.  
The day had been wonderful. First breakfast, taken together in  
a café beside the river, then a stroll through the city,  
arm in arm. The touches discreet, the kisses stolen moments of  
intimacy, promising of things yet to come.  
Lunch was shared in a quiet park, laid out on a blanket under  
the shade of a huge multicoloured tree, a native of the world  
they were on. After, stretched out on the warm weave, he fed her  
fruit and delighted in watching her, stealing the occasional caress  
making her sigh and smile. In return, she kissed him softly, closing  
her eyes and savouring his taste.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent letting the delicious tension  
build. Never rushing, always holding back, limiting themselves  
to only the slightest of touches, letting their eyes carry the  
burden of their desire.  
The reception that night was a formal affair, necessitating dress  
uniforms and the solitary stance their respective ranks implied.  
Proclamations of welcome, formal introductions then dinner, followed  
by more speeches, gift giving and finally, dancing.  
At last he could touch her again.  
His approach was subtle, as was his request. Her acquiescence  
filling him with joy.  
She melted into his arms, their bodies moving seamlessly with  
the beat of an alien composition. He moved his face to her mane  
of red hair and filled his lungs with her scent. Eyes closed,  
he saturated his senses with her, his perception narrowing down  
until only she existed.  
She stopped moving and he wondered why. Slowly he raised his head  
and looked into her clear blue eyes, a question on his face.  
"The music has stopped." She whispered.  
He sighed and nodded his understanding, reluctantly stepping away  
from her, only to watch another take his place.  
Anger and resentment rose as he watched an alien dignitary whirl  
her away from him, the ache to hold her again already beginning  
to burn within.  
Voices behind him. He turns, a diplomatic smile in place and bows  
courteously to the ambassador's wife. He dances with her and others  
throughout the night, but not with the one he loves, she is denied  
him.  
Finally, finally it is over. The speeches done, the egos placated,  
he can return to his lodgings at the hotel.  
Entering the room, he knows she is there, he can smell her.  
"Beverly" he calls softly.  
She comes out of the bathroom. She has taken off her jacket, but  
nothing else. She smiles, the gentle, soft smile she reserves  
only for him.  
"Jean-Lucso handsome"  
They stand, three metres apart, staring intently at each other,  
letting the tension build anew.  
Moving in unison, they step inwards, closing the gap slowly, until  
at arms length, they stop. He reaches up and pushes a lock of  
her vibrant hair behind her ear, then runs his fingers down her  
face. She tilts her head, prolonging the caress and, turning slightly,  
kisses his palm. He can feel the sweet heat rising, uncoiling  
in his body as he attunes himself to her, becoming hypersensitive  
to her touch. Stepping closer, he gently takes her head in his  
large hands and reverently cradles her, lifting her to receive  
his kiss.  
Their lips tremble as the first contact is made. As if neophytes,  
they taste each other fleetingly, then, with more confidence,  
at greater length. He contains himself with difficulty. His need  
is growing rapidly, as is hers, the sexual tension that has been  
burning all day flaring brightly.  
Her hands slide up his chest as he kisses her and deftly undoes  
the fastenings of his dress jacket. As the seam parts down the  
front, she pushes it to his shoulders, forcing him to relinquish  
his hold of her head. Lowering his arms, she slips the jacket  
from his body. It falls to the floor, already forgotten.  
He encircles her within his arms and pulls her closer, deepening  
the kiss. His tongue pushes into her mouth and explores boldly,  
she opens to him and answers his caresses with sinuous moves of  
her own.  
Suddenly they can wait no longer. With a growl he grabs her shirt  
and pulls it up her torso, breaking the kiss abruptly. As soon  
as it clears her head, he grips her vest and wrenches the material,  
ripping it down the front, exposing her breasts to him. Without  
pause, he covers them with his hands and moulds them firmly, rubbing  
his thumbs over the hardening nipples. She throws her head back  
and moans, covering his hands with hers. Releasing one breast,  
he cups it, then leans forward and takes the bud into his mouth,  
suckling her. She reaches over him, grabbing both shirt and vest  
together and pulls them free of his trousers and up his back.  
He releases her only long enough for her to rid him of his shirts,  
then immediately returns to her breast, taking first one, then  
the other into his hot mouth.  
She takes his head in her hands and raises him, hungrily claiming  
his mouth with hers. Her hands drop to his pants and she caresses  
the bulge prominently displayed there, then unfastens his trousers,  
slipping her hands inside to stroke him. He groans into her mouth  
and slips off his shoes as his hands move to undo her pants. Quickly  
he finds the zipper and lowers it, pushing her slacks and panties  
down. Still kissing her, he slides his fingers through her wet  
folds, gently touching her swollen clitoris.  
She arches to him, thrusting her hips against his questing fingers.  
Her own hands have been busy. Pushing his trousers and briefs  
down, she has freed his heavy erection and squeezes it, then,  
with both hands, strokes it, running her hands from under his  
testicles up the underside and back. He shudders and bites her  
lip, sending a spike of delicious sensation directly to the core  
of her desire, heightening her need.  
Without warning, he breaks the kiss and swiftly removes the remains  
of her vest and bra. Scooping her up into his arms, he moves quickly  
to the bed and lays her upon it. Her pants, panties, boots and  
socks are hurriedly removed, then he doffs his remaining clothing  
with the same haste. He covers her body with his and gently bites  
her shoulder and his hard penis probes through her folds seeking  
admission.  
Mad with passion, she parts her legs and shifts beneath him, crying  
out when he suddenly penetrates her. They pause only for a moment,  
until he starts to thrust into her. Raising himself up on his  
arms, he stares intently into her eyes as she meets his every  
thrust with one of her own, grunting with effort.  
He leans down to kiss her and she rolls them. Gaining the dominant  
position, she places her hands on his chest and rises up on her  
knees, only to drop back sharply, burying him deeply inside her.  
He arches his neck and cries out in ecstasy, gripping her hips  
fiercely. She repeats the action again and again as he digs his  
heels into the mattress to lift himself to meet her. Suddenly,  
he grips her arms, pulls her down and reverses their positions  
so that he once again on top. To accentuate his superiority, he  
thrusts hard four times, then grinds his hips into her, pushing  
himself into her very core. His name is torn from her lips and  
she raises her head and bites his neck hard, her nails drawing  
blood down his back. Overwhelmed with sensation, he descends on  
her mouth, kissing her passionately as he resumes his thrusts.  
Mindlessly now, they pursue their goal, that instant when they  
become one entity, one heart, one achingly ecstatic burst of physical  
and mental purity that obliterates all else.  
She wraps her body around him and, in an effort to take more of  
him in, arches up of the bed, throwing them over again. But suddenly  
they are falling. Briefly they register this phenomenon, then  
abruptly they hit the floor.  
Shock registers on their faces. Her foot is entangled in the sheets,  
yet, remarkably they are still joined. They have landed with him  
uppermost and they stare into each other's eyes for a breath.  
She gasps.  
"For God's sake, don't stop!"  
His hazel eyes glitter with amusement.  
"I have no intentions of stopping."  
He punctuates each word with a hard thrust of his hips making  
her gasp and moan.  
Writhing beneath him, she can't free her foot, but still manages  
to lift her own hips to once again meet his.  
They establish an ever increasing rhythm as he drives them inexorably  
to their ultimate goal. Soon their entire existence is focused  
on the parts of their bodies that are joined. He pounds into her,  
sweat glistening on his body, muscles bunching and releasing as  
his body transcends his mind.  
She feels it first. Flowing out from her clitoris, a wave builds,  
growing with each of his thrusts until she believes she can take  
no more, when suddenly it crashes through her body, engulfing  
and encompassing her.  
She cries out his name and her internal muscles grip his penis  
fiercely, rhythmically.  
He thrusts two, three times more and abruptly he stills and arches  
his back as he explodes within her. Shaking and jerking, his orgasm  
rips through him, his entire being centered on that part which  
joins him to her.  
Slowly, their bodies relax and they begin to regain control of  
their breathing. It had been an intense coupling, one worth the  
wait.

 

 

 


End file.
